


SPN FTW Daily Drabbles

by SPNgreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNgreeneyes/pseuds/SPNgreeneyes
Summary: A series of drabbles created by 1 word prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean used to give Cas shit for this, but what is Dean doing? Watching Cas sleep. He can't help it. He doesn't sleep a full 8 hours and laying next to the fallen angel whose chest rises and falls next to him; he can't help but watch.

Dean feels a swirl emotions while laying there. Self loathing for being the reason the angel fell. Happiness that has this. Hopeful that maybe he could have something resembling normal. Sadness that Cas can never go home. Fear that something will happen to take his angel away. Dean's fingers twitch at the thought.

Cas shifts and makes a low grunt, his eyes still closed. “Dean.”

“Yeah Cas?” Dean was pulled from his thoughts.

“Stop thinking and scoot closer. I'm cold.”

Dean smiles softly and shifts so he's laying along the back of Cas. Hard, warm bodies pressed so close. Castiel pulls Dean's arm over his middle, sighs and relaxes.

Dean has never felt so content in his bed.


	2. Flowers

It was a long ass day. Dean, Sam, and Cas just finished a hunt and were driving back to the local shitty hotel. The sun was setting when Baby glided down the stretch of road; Dean noticed a field of flowers. 

Sam’s head popped up from his phone as Dean pulled the car to the side if the road. Cas was staring out the opposite side window, seemingly deep in thought.

“Why are we stopping? The motel is just down the road.” Sam inquired.

“Just wait… I'll be right back.” Dean hopped out of the car.

Sam shrugged his shoulder and went back to texting Eileen. 

Cas watched Dean walk into the waist high field. Dean considered the flowers surrounding him before he started picking select blooms. After Dean seemed satisfied with what he obtained, he headed back to the car. Cas observed Dean get back in the driver's seat and gently set the flowers on the seat next to him. 

Sam quirked an eyebrow. “got a hot date tonight?”

“Shut up Bitch.” Was Dean’s retort.

“Jerk.” Sam muttered.

Cas deflated in the back seat, mood suddenly dampened. 

When they got back to the motel, Cas requested his own room and bolted for room 106 right away. 

Dean took the flowers inside his and Sam's room, room 102, and put them in a glass filled with water. He washed up and changed clothes. As he grabbed his jacket he told Sam not to wait up. Before he walked out he gently took the bouquet.

Dean closed the room door started walking. When he got to Room 106, he stopped and knocked on the door. 

Cas opened the door to see Dean, holding the wildflowers out.

“Wanna go on a date Cas?” Dean inquired with a nervous smile.

Cas’s eyes widened. He took the flowers as if they were the most precious thing he'd ever seen. Then his head snapped up to look at Dean. He grabbed the hunter's hand and pulled him into the motel room, slamming the door behind them.

They didn't leave the room for the rest of the night. 


End file.
